This invention relates to padlocks, and more particularly to small key-actuated padlocks of the type useful on luggage and similar articles.
Small key-actuated padlocks are used on luggage, sports equipment bags, and similar articles to provide a certain degree of security for the contents of such articles. It is desirable that these padlocks be simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Prior padlocks generally have a comparatively large number of component parts. Typically, they include a plurality of individually spring-biased tumblers mechanically coupled together in a mechanism which operates a bolt. The bolt is engageable with a shackle to restrain its movement relative to the padlock case in order to lock the padlock. When a key is inserted into the lock, the tumblers are repositioned in a predetermined manner to permit the bolt to disengage from the shackle. The shackle, under the biasing influence of a spring, can then move to an unlocked position, wherein one end of the shackle may move out of the case. Because of the comparatively large number of component parts, such padlocks are costly to produce. Each part must be individually manufactured, and the numerous parts must be assembled. This is time-consuming, particularly when the components are small and difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, as the number of parts which comprise the locking mechanism increases, the possibility of a malfunction or failure of the mechanism increases.
it is desired to provide key-actuated padlocks which overcome the aforesaid disadvantages, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.